1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of forming a decorative novelty article having an esthetic appearance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Decorative novelty articles for display use on desks, wall shelves and furniture, both for the home and office, are numerous. Some have first names, some have company names or trade names, some have slogans. Even "pet rocks" have now become the rage. Representative patents in the general area of this invention are U.S. Pat. Nos. 320,947 (art of decorating shells); 3,654,046 (an article illustrative of a particular geographic location); and 3,955,018 (a method of coating a porous mass of coral for use as an ornamental piece in aquariums). None of the foregoing, however, disclose the method of the present invention wherein a stone material is treated in a special way to provide a unique novelty article.